Unknown Territory
by SilverStreak0911
Summary: SG-1 welcomes a new person. A woman who has a disability and child. She needs help from SG-1. It a whole new twist with a prophecy and some magical ability.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Territory**

**Chapter 1**

Jack was strolling down the hallway to see Daniel. "Hey Daniel, whats you doing?" He greeted his friend and browse through his artifacts.

"Hey Jack. I am translating a part of this piece that SG-10 sent from P34-X17."

"Any luck with that?" He leaned over Daniel's shoulders to look at the rock.

Looking at Jack then back to translating. "Well so far I got group one, silent one and help."

Jack raise his brow at him. "Doesn't sound like you can go on much from that."

"A lot can mean from that. Theres obviously a group and a silent one could mean mute and help, well can that get any more obvious."

"Mmm hmm, good luck with that. I am going fishing. Want to come along?"

"No thanks, I need to get this done." He replied focusing on the tablet.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and left the office. When he got to the elevator, the alarm went off.

"Unscheduled offworld activated!"

"Doh!" He ran to the control room. Daniel behind him.

"Major! What's going on?" General Hammond asked.

"I have no idea sir." Major Sam Carter replied as she look through the computer.

"Close the iris!" Sam did as she was told but it never closed.

"Major!"

"I am trying sir, it simply won't close."

The General went to the microphone. "All defense team in the gate room!" Men came piling into the gate room, facing the Stargate ready to fire.

The ring came to life and it wasn't a normal wormhole. It was more silver than blue and it seem calm. Till a person came flying out of wormhole, in a position of a ball and unconscious.

"I need a medical team in the gate room!" The General commanded.

The small group of the medical team came in and cared for the person who was a woman and she wasn't alone.

"Sir, she has a baby attached to her!" Doctor Fraiser mention. "She needs full medical attention. She has many bruises, cuts and possibly broken bones."

"And the baby?"

"Just minor cuts and some bruises."

"Do what you can doctor" She nodded and her team went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I do not own any of Stargate characters and such except the plot and the one character. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Disabled

Doctor Fraiser just finish checking on the baby. She was glad the baby is in perfect health. She notice her patient is waking up and was frantic at trying to find her baby.

"Its okay. He is right here." She brought the baby boy over to his mother and she became relief. "May I ask your name?" The woman didn't respond, all her focus on her baby. "Ma'am?" Still no answer. She tap her on her shoulder, and she just stared at her.

"Never mind." She got on the phone and called the General. "Sir, can you bring Doctor Jackson? Thank you."

Teal'c just got to the table with his team with a tray full of food.

"Hungry much?" Jack ask with a raised brow. Teal'c just raised his own brow right back at him.

"Hey what do you guys think of the woman?" Daniel ask.

"I don't know but her baby is so cute. I hope they are okay." Carter responded.

"Where did they come from?" Jack wondered.

"It didn't say unfortunately. I am more worried that the Iris did not work." Carter begins the possibility of what went wrong.

The General decided to show up. "Evening everyone."

"Evening General Hammond sir." Carter and Jack solute to their commander.

"Hello sir." Daniel greeted. Teal'c just nodded.

"What can we do for you sir?" Carter asked.

"Ah it seem to be a communication problem. You are needed in the infirmary Doctor Jackson." Daniel nodded and headed up to the hospital wing.

"We will tag along." Jack suggested as Teal'c once again nodded.

"I am going to do a diagnosis to figure out why the iris didn't close." Carter spoke.

So everyone went their separate ways.

"I am here Doctor Fraiser." Daniel said as he entered with his friends behind.

"Ah Daniel, can you find out what language she speaks?"

"Sure." And he walk up to the bed with the woman on it. "Hi i'm Daniel." He greeted as he pointed to himself. Then he points to her. "Your name?"

The woman looks at him confused. Then she realize what was going on. She grab a piece of paper and a pen.

'I am so sorry. I was scared and worried. I am deaf.'

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed. "Oh." He said sadly.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Doctor Fraiser ask.

"She is deaf."

"Well sign to her Daniel." Jack suggested.

He had the look of doubts. "I would but I don't know sign language."

"What? Of all languages and you don't the sign for the deaf?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he grins.

"What is sign language Jack O'Neill?" Teal'c ask.

"It is a language spoken with hands to the people who can't hear." Shaking his head in disbelief at Daniel.

"I guess we will stick with writing." Daniel shrugs his shoulders.

"No we are not, that will take forever." Jack moved Daniel to the side.

'Hi my name is Jack O'Neill. These are my friends and doctors.' He signed to the woman who was taken by surprise. Everyone in the room stood still in shock.

'Hi my name is Nyla and this little guy is Rily.' She introduced herself.' He smiles.

'Such a cute baby. Now do you mind if I ask you a question?'

'Sure, anything to help.' He nodded in appreciation.

'Where did you come from?'

She was quiet for a minute. 'I don't really know. Its my homeworld. I do know the symbols on the ring though.' She wrote them down. He look at it and gave it to Daniel who became even more surprise.

"Jack this is the world that SG-10 got me translating off of that tablet." Jack nodded in acknowledgment.

'Thank you. Can you tell me what happened?'

'Well I was hiding because these bad men were killing everyone with fire. Then I saw the ring came to life. What other choice did I have but go through?' He nodded to her.

'Alright well I will let you rest. Thank you.' She smiles back and everyone left her alone.

"Well kids, it seems we got bigger fish to fry." Jack said, ready to do the mission.


End file.
